The Noblesse Experiences Gardening
by Comtemplation
Summary: Frankenstein gets some unexpected help from Rai tending to the garden in the backyard. How well will Rai cope with the practice? A short fic with a hinted Rai x Frankenstein relationship.


**A/N:** _Another Noblesse fic uploaded! More to come! Please note these first few are taken from my deviantART account (HikaruLuvkaoru), and I'm just now doing this because I only just found my password for this account. xD So yeah~. Anyways..._

 _We're assuming Frankie's home also comes equipped with a garden in the backyard, also assuming there is a backyard in the first place. But seeing as Frankie's home is actually a legit home and not an apartment, I don't see why it_ wouldn't _have a backyard. Besides, if he has a lab in that house, pretty sure he would also have the more basic necessities as well. xD That's all I have to say. c: Enjoy._

 _Warning: Slight Rai x Frankenstein goin' on~._

 _ **Disclaimer? I don't own Noblesse, and this and my other Noblesse-related fanfictions are created solely for entertainment purposes with no copyright infringement intended. With that said, enjoy~.**_  
 _-_

"Here." Frankenstein practically thrust a neatly folded burgundy button-down shirt and some rather torn-up jeans into Rai's waiting arms. "If you want to garden, or at least watch up close, you certainly can't wear what you normally do. And considering how your wardrobe consists of 7 sets of the same exact outfit... you'll need to wear some of my old things. I'll get you shoes by the time you come back out."

Rai was only able to murmur "Thank you, Frankenstein," before he was ushered back into his room, left there to change into what he was given. Sounded simple enough, especially since he wore button-up shirts on a daily basis, and jeans were fastened the same way as slacks. So it only took him a few minutes to discard and fold his current outfit and swap into what Frankenstein had so-graciously provided him.

When Rai opened the door to his room (one of the few things he could operate himself, a door), Frankenstein was waiting behind it. Now in his hands were a pair black Converse. _Frankenstein wears these? When?_ Rai thought.

"Before you ask, these are what Shinwoo left a few nights ago and never came back to retrieve," Frankenstein commented, as though he read Rai's mind. But that's not what Frankenstein does, so Rai discarded that particular notion. "He's a growing boy, and though it may be a tough fit for you, Master, you'll have to get used to it."

The door closed right in Rai's face, and he was back in his room again, left to put on these... odd-looking "shoes".

Once he sat on his bed, Rai first tried to slide his foot directly into one of the shoes, only to find that the tongue folded in as he slid it further inside. _Certainly not like that. What about these strings? Do these help put them on?_

He stuffed the laces into the shoes, in thinking that was what was supposed to be done, and tried again, this time pulling the tongue upwards so it didn't get in the way.

It felt as though worms were beneath his foot with the laces stuck there. _Still not the way to do it._ Regardless, he put on the other shoe the same way, waddled to the door, and stepped out.

Both the jeans and the shoes were making him uncomfortable, as both were rather tight. He expressed this concern to Frankenstein after the blonde male had stopped laughing at the way he looked.

"The jeans are supposed to be like that, yes," Frankenstein said, leading the waddling Rai into the living room where he made his master take a seat on the couch. "It's good that they're the proper length for you, though. Can't have you wearing slacks out in the garden."

"Frankenstein."

"Mm?" Frankenstein was now squatting in front of Rai while he sat there, taking off both of his shoes and putting them on properly this time.

"What kinds of shoes are these? They feel o- ah," Frankenstein had managed to get one shoe on, and it hurt Rai's foot a little since the fit was rather tight.

"They are Converse, a type of shoe typically worn by the younger generation. And I'm sorry for the discomfort, Master, these probably aren't a good size for you. I know you aren't accustomed to laces, either - I should have gone inside with you to help you put them o-"

"Frankenstein," Rai said again once both his shoes were tied by Frankenstein. It reminded him of times at Ye Ran when he would see girls ask their friends to tie their shoes for them.

"Yes, Master?" Frankenstein looked up from his shoe-tying to meet Rai's quiet gaze.

"Don't worry about my discomfort right now. I've felt worse, I'm sure you recall." When Rai said that, Frankenstein's head bowed yet again to focus on the Converse, even though they were already tied. He still didn't reply as he stood and headed for the backdoor, Rai getting up as well to follow him.

Rai couldn't see his face, but he could sense slight sorrow in Frankenstein's voice when he finally did speak. "Whatever you say, Master."

There was a long silence between as they entered the backyard and headed for the shed at the side of the house for gardening tools.

It was only when they reached the shed that the silence was broken, and Frankenstein's sorrow seemed gone: "First and foremost tip to gardening should this ever become a hobby, Master: Wear clothes you don't mind getting dirty. If you're going hands-on with planting flowers or something, then you wear gloves. Since we're not doing that, though, we're not going to use them. Got it?"

Rai nodded. Sometimes he questioned who was the master in this relationship. This was one of those times.

"Two: Now that you're going to be out here with me, you're going to carry some stuff," Frankenstein said as he reached into the shed and withdrew a full bag of fertilizer, handing this to Rai. It nearly sank to the ground since Rai hadn't expected it to be so heavy. When Frankenstein reappeared from inside the shed, he was wheeling a rotary spreader* and had to use his foot to close the shed doors. "We're only laying down fresh fertilizer for the grass and watering plants today since I already trimmed the lawn a few days ago. Now follow me." And with that, Frankenstein marched towards the far side of the garden with his spreader while Rai lagged behind carrying his cumbersome fertilizer bag.

Eventually Rai arrived and plopped his bag onto the grass, which Frankenstein proceeded to open. "Would you like to watch, Master, or learn?" Frankenstein asked, setting the bag aside so he could calibrate the spreader while he waited for a reply.

"I would like to learn, Frankenstein," Rai said quietly, already rolling up the sleeves to "his" shirt. He hoped he wouldn't have to do what Frankenstein was doing since it looked extremely complicated, so he was glad when Frankenstein finished the calibrating on his own and poured an appropriate amount of fertilizer into it, now ready for Rai to use. "Like this?" he asked as he gripped the handles.

"Yes, now push it straight ahead till you reach a few feet from the end..."

And that began their lawn-fertilizing adventure.

Rai grew confused at Frankenstein's commands while he was operating the spreader several times, and had to be assisted and redirected each time this occurred. It made him wonder if he was ever this vague in the directions he gave Frankenstein sometimes. _But the order "Make me some tea, Frankenstein" isn't a vague one, is it?_ Not really.

By the time the lawn was _properly_ fertilized, Frankenstein was pressed flush against Rai's back after having just redirected him for the last time. Frankenstein made a large sigh of relief when they finished and bowed his head against Rai's shoulder, breathing heavily. The two were out in the backyard for less than a hour, but standing around in the heat made Frankenstein extremely weary. If Rai was tired, he certainly wasn't showing it.

"Frankenstein?" Rai looked back at the worn-out blonde, who still hadn't raised his head off of the black-haired male's shoulder.

"Yes... Master?" Was the pant-filled reply Rai received from him.

"Didn't you say we still have to water things?"

For some time, Frankenstein was silent, as though regretting he ever said anything about watering plants. And still without saying anything, he raised his head off Rai's shoulder and turned around, seemingly heading back towards the house. It turned out Frankenstein was actually heading for the garden hose, however. He unraveled about half of the hose's length, then reached for the spigot to get water flowing. Once this happened, he took the end of the hose and carried this back to the waiting Rai.

"We took care of the lawn, which will be watered when the sprinklers come on later. But I water the flowers manually, and since you're here, you're going to try it out now." Frankenstein handed him the hose carefully so he wouldn't get soaked. "Put your thumb over the hole lightly so the water comes out in a spray." First Frankenstein demonstrated this, then allowed Rai to try, which he succeeded in doing. "See all those flowers? You'll need to generously water them. You just aim the hose towards the flowers, and let it do the rest. When you think the flowers are well-nourished, move on to others."

Rai noticed that Frankenstein seemed back to his bossy self, and no longed looked tired. He kind of wished Frankenstein was tired again, so that way the blonde male would just stay quiet and lean on his shoulder.

But that wouldn't happen while the both of them were out here, so he just did as he was told with the hose, and watered flowers for perhaps 10 minutes.

He started at the left side of the garden, where all the flowers that were there were bright, warm colors. As he went, he noticed the warm colors eventually turned to cooler ones, so that by the time he reached the right side of the garden, he was watering vibrant violets.

It was easy to realize that Frankenstein's garden, from left to right, featured flowers that were arranged like the colors of the rainbow. But the fact that his flower garden was _shaped_ like one couldn't be seen unless someone had a overheard view. Nevertheless, Rai hadn't expected Frankenstein would choose such a... flamboyant way to arrange a garden. He didn't tell this to the blonde though, and merely wrapped up his flower-watering in silence.

The whole experience had been calming; he could see why Frankenstein mentioned gardening was a hobby earlier. But of course, the calm atmosphere was ruined once Rai finished his work.

"Good job, Master. Now, hand the hose to me and w- GYAAAAHHHH!" Frankenstein's front was suddenly soaked, and it didn't take him long to find out why:

Rai had pointed the hose towards him, the water still eagerly flowing. And surprisingly, Rai was smiling, completely ignoring the fact that the hose was _still_ pointed at Frankenstein, and the blonde was getting even more drenched.

Frankenstein waddle-stomped over to Rai and yanked the hose from his hands, then waddle-stomped some more over to the spigot to turn the water off. Then he rolled the hose back up, and when he was standing up straight again, glared intensely at Rai, who continued to stupidly smile.

"We're done here, Master. I'll clean up the supplies later. For now, you're following me." Frankenstein's voice was about as cold as the water that drenched him - and with the blonde's teeth chattering, feel free to guess how cold that was.

Immediately when he entered the house, Frankenstein began popping the buttons to his shirt undone, eagerly shedding it and taking it to the laundry room. He pulled a towel from this room as well, draping it around his neck as he headed towards his room next. Since Rai hadn't been given any other order, he just continued to follow behind Frankenstein. He got a nice view of Frankenstein's muscled back the whole time, so he wasn't complaining.

As Frankenstein opened the door to his room, he finally noticed Rai, and once his eyes narrowed into slits, he hissed, "Is there something you need, Master?"

"You said for me to follow you." Rai said simply, his innocent crimson eyes staring steadily into the icy blue ones across from him.

"I didn't mean into my room! Go back to your own room and change, then give me my clothes back!"

"Ah. Alright." Rai began to shuffle away, somewhat downhearted at Frankenstein's raging aura. He heard the door slam behind him but didn't bother to look back.

As he entered his room, he called back suddenly: "Frankenstein?"

For a while there was silence. Finally, a reply, though rather quiet: "Yes... Master?" Frankenstein's voice had surprisingly softened in tone.

"I'm sorry for spraying you... But if you're able to, can you assist me in taking off these shoes?"

Rai didn't hear a reply. Instead, he heard the soft opening of a door, the click of it closing, and a few footsteps drawing nearer. The raven-haired male blinked when Frankenstein then opened the door to Rai's room, still shirtless and even _smiling_. The blonde still didn't say anything as he approached Rai and knelt before him, gentle as he removed both his Converse and his socks. Before Rai could place both his feet on the ground, Frankenstein had grasped one of them by the heel and brushed his lips against the instep. After planting the kiss there, he looked up to see Rai unphased.

"I'll do anything for my master," Was the reply Frankenstein finally gave to Rai, who smiled a little before the blonde continued to "assist" Rai in taking off the rest of his clothes.


End file.
